


Flowers from the Heart (Susie x Female Reader)

by NoGameNoLifeBruh



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGameNoLifeBruh/pseuds/NoGameNoLifeBruh
Summary: Susie had given up on love after her first relationship left a bitter taste in her mouth. She became angry, and let her pain out on others. When she saw Y/N one day, she felt her heart race. The way her hair framed her face, how she looked comfortable yet stylish, how her smile was so bright it could take on the sun. However, Susie knew how loving Y/N would end, and she desperately tried to ignore her feelings. Then one day, she started coughing up gladiolus petals...This work takes place after Susie and Kris save the dark world!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Susie and Kris save the dark world. This is also my own interpretation of the hanahaki disease, in which if the person thinks their love is unrequited they can get it. Enjoy!

Y/N groaned as her alarm went off, waking her from her not so peaceful slumber. She had been having frequent nightmares about some "dark" world, and they'd been keeping her up. She hadn't got a good nights rest in days, but she still somehow managed to go to school anyways. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser, changing out of her oh so comfortable pajamas and packed her backpack. Not one to eat breakfast, Y/N headed straight to school. Y/N wondered if she'd see Susie today, the school bully. Y/N wasn't sure Susie even knew she existed, but Y/N saw Susie slam some kid into a locker every once and a while. Recently though, Y/N had only seen Susie in passing, with somewhat of a sad smile on her face. Y/N used to have a small crush on Susie, but gave up once she saw how bad of a bully Susie was. Although Susie didn't bully Y/N, some other kids did. She never knew why, but she took every punch, push, or whatever her bullies felt like doing to her in silence. Apparently her bullies were bored this morning, as when she turned into what she thought to be an empty hallway, she was shoved into the wall. Y/N bit her lip, wincing in pain. Her bullies laughed, and were about to shove her into a locker, when something stopped them. Y/N heard a voice, but she couldn't quite recognize it. Suddenly, her bullies were gone, and there was a purple hand extended to help her up. Y/N followed the arm to a face, recognizing Susie. She gently took the hand and let Susie up. Susie had changed in some way, and Y/N wanted to test her luck a bit.

"Thanks Susie!" Y/N exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, n-no problem..." Susie trailed off, blushing.

"Y/N." Y/N responded.

"Y/N. Tell me those girls are bullying you again, I'll make sure to keep them in check for you." Susie says, smiling a bit.

Y/N nodded. She waved a bit as she left to go to class. She wasn't the best at talking to other people. She sat down in her seat as the bell rang, pulling out her phone from her pocket. Class was always boring, and Y/N had become a master of hiding her phone in class. Y/N's grades suffered a bit because of this, but hey, she didn't have any D's or F's so who cares. Class passed by slowly, but eventually it was finally lunch time. Y/N started heading to the supply closet, where she usually spent lunch. However, today she saw Susie there, staring at the door. Y/N quickly hid, but watched Susie. Susie looked at the door handle and put her hand on it. She turned the handle, and opened the door. When she saw what was inside she seemed disappointed. Y/N stopped hiding and headed towards Susie.

"Disappointed because I'm not there?" Y/N teased, causing Susie to jump.

"Damn it Y/N, don't scare me like that." Susie responded, gritting her teeth a bit.

"Sorry Susie, I didn't mean to startle you. How did you know I eat lunch in the supply closet?" Y/N said, holding up her lunch for Susie to see.

"I... didn't? You're telling me you eat lunch in a supply closet? And you've had nothing weird happen to you?" Susie asked, confused.

"The weirdest thing that's happened is you staring at this door like it's some portal to another world or something." Y/N responded.

"I was just preparing myself in case someone was in there." Susie said.

"And why would anyone be in there?"

"I told someone to meet me in there."

"Oooohhh, I'll leave you to that then Susie."

"It's not what you think! Stop that Y/N!"

Y/N chuckled as she turned around to walk away from Susie. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It looks like they're not coming anyways. so want to have lunch with me?" Susie asked, cheeks flushed a bit.

"I'd love to Susie." Y/N responded, a small smile on her face.

Y/N's heart filled with a slight warmth. She hadn't eaten lunch with someone at school in quite a long time. She used to eat lunch with Kris, but he'd started avoiding her one day. It was pretty boring to eat lunch alone, especially if you were hiding from everyone in a supply closet. Y/N followed Susie to the lunch room and to a table. They sat down, and Y/N pulled out her lunch. Today she had steak and rice, the epitome of tasty. Susie on the other hand, seemed to not to have anything for lunch, and was drooling at the sight of Y/N's food. Y/N chuckled, putting her food in the middle of her and Susie.

"If you're hungry I can share, Susie."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Y/N and Susie happily started eating the steak and rice together. However, their happiness was short lived as the bell rang to signal they had to return to class. They quickly gobbled up what they could before leaving. Susie and Y/N were in different classes, so they said their goodbye's and parted ways. Y/N could not focus in class, however. All she could think about was Susie, and how strange it was that the girl she used to watch from afar entered her life so suddenly. What was more perplexing, was the fact that she had stopped her bullying ways. What could have caused such a character shift within Susie? Curious indeed. But then Y/N remembered, Susie once went to the supply closet with Kris to get chalk, and they were both missing for the rest of the school day. After that, Susie had changed. Whatever those two did in that supply closet is what changed Susie, and Y/N was sure of it. It would also explain why Susie was outside of the supply closet at lunch. Perhaps Susie was...  _dating_ Kris?

"Y/N!" the teacher yelled.

Y/N jumped, startled.

"Earth to Y/N! Answer the question on the board!" the teacher demanded.

Y/N's eyes widened as the class chuckled at her, and she quickly looked to the board. 

"Uhhh, photosynthesis?" Y/N answered, lacking confidence.

The entire class erupted into laughter as the teacher shook her head. 

"I'll be seeing you for detention today after school Ms. L/N." the teacher said, defeated.

Y/N sighed as she pretended to start paying attention. She could hear her bullies hushed whispers as they made fun of her. Y/N zoned out for the rest of class, fancying the idea that she might see Susie in detention later that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Kris and Susie come back from the dark world. Also this is my own interpretation of hanahaki disease, in which if the victim thinks their feelings are unrequited, they can get the disease.

As the final bell of the day rang, Susie begrudgingly grabbed her stuff and walked out, hands in her pockets. She headed towards the detention classroom, karma is a real bitch after all. Susie quietly sat down, ready to stare at the clock for the next hour. She heard someone quietly sit down next to her, and she turned her head. She was shocked to see Y/N, and she was pretty sure this was the first time she'd seen her in detention.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Y/N asked with a shy smile.

"O-Of course not." Susie responded, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Susie anxiously played with her hair, suddenly scared of getting caught talking to Y/N. She tried to calm her heart and her breathing, hoping Y/N wouldn't notice. Why was she so nervous? She used to big the biggest bully in school, and was feared by everyone. Since when did Susie fear other people?

"So, how you get detention Y/N?" Susie questions.

"Ah, I zoned out during class and couldn't answer a question on the board." 

"Are you... serious? That's the dumbest reason for a detention I think I've ever heard."

"Yeah, but hey, at least I get to spend some more time with you."

The way Y/N said those words with a soft smile made Susie melt, it should be illegal for someone to be able to just... do that. Susie awkwardly smiled back and nodded, who knew she could be so soft? She shook her head, refocusing on, well nothing really. She was in detention after all. Susie's mind wandered to the Dark World, she wondered how Ralsei and Lancer were doing. She wondered if she could ever go back with Kris, Ralsei did promise them a cake after all. She hoped Lancer was doing okay without her, he was technically her first friend after all. Susie glanced at Y/N, maybe this is what it felt like to have friends? Y/N noticed Susie and smiled, causing Susie to blush and look away. Lancer or Kris definitely never made Susie this way. Maybe she just wasn't used to all this yet, yeah that was it.

Detention passed by quicker than it ever had, but maybe it was because Susie had Y/N to keep her company. When the teacher finally dismissed them, Susie decided to walk home with Y/N. They lived in the same neighborhood anyways, so why walk alone? Susie and Y/N made small talk, that really didn't get them anywhere. Susie wasn't feeling to well, either. She was pretty sure she hadn't eaten anything weird, maybe it was just a side effect from the Dark World? As they neared Y/N's house, the two said their goodbyes and went home.  Susie walked slowly the rest of the way home, lost in her thoughts. The sun was setting by the time she arrived at her empty house, when she erupted into a coughing fit. However, this didn't feel like a normal coughing fit, and when Susie finished coughing, she saw flower petals surrounding her. Her eyes widened and she quickly knelt down to go pick them up, making sure they were real. She had just coughed up gladiolus petals, which could only mean one thing...

_Susie had the hanahki disease._


End file.
